Singularity
by truthxinxshadow
Summary: The summer after Harry's fifth year, a series of events come to pass that will change everything. For the better? Formerly titled Stockholm Syndrome!Chapter 4 has been reposted with changes, so please check that out. Thanks.
1. Prolouge: Arabian Nights

****

Stockholm Syndrome

"They weren't bad people. They let me eat, they let me sleep, they gave me my life."

A hostage from Flight 847

The _Stockholm Syndrome__ comes into play when a captive cannot escape and is isolated and threatened with death, but is shown token acts of kindness by the captor. It typically takes about three or four days for the psychological shift to take hold._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story:** Stockholm Syndrome**

Rating: **M**

Genre: **Angst/Romance (Drama)**

Disclaimer: **I do not own this. Harry Potter, all characters and anything related are © Scholastic Inc.®, Jo Rowling, and Warner Bros. Studios®. Not mine. But anything you don't recognize from the canon is mine. Thanks a bunch.**

Warning: **This will be a dark fic. Lot's of angst, mentions of child-abuse and rape, and all that jazz. This will also be slash. You have been warned.**

'Ships: **Main: Harry/Draco Side: Draco/Blaise, Harry/Blaise, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Seamus/Dean (All will be explained… later).**

A/N: **_This is the re-done version of Drowning. The last chapter explains why I'm redoing it, so if you haven't read it, please do. I will leave that up until I have this story up to that point. These chapters should be longer (Except this one).Please remember to review at the end of the chapter. Thank you and good night._ **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue- Arabian Nights

"I'll tell you a tale, of a far away place

In another Arabian Night!"

-Aladdin

Harry James Potter, 16, sat in his 'room' at the Dursley's, nursing his arm and taking deep breaths, as it was taking all of his will power not to go and curse his 'relatives' to hell and back again. But on second thought, he was already there.

For the past five summers and his life before that, while the Dursleys had been cruel and neglectful, they had never laid a hand on him, or so many hands. Sure, there had been the occasional slap or punch from his cousin and uncle, and sometimes his aunt would hit him, but they had never, and I mean _never, _been this bad before.

Now, for fear of using the over-used story line and perhaps being… cliché, I won't tell you that there is a chance that Vernon Durlsey may have lost his job, and he may have began drinking more heavily than he previously did, and as a result become, say, _abusive _towards our hero, even if that holds true in this case.

And maybe, just maybe, Petunia Durlsey had decided that Harry was more trouble than she had bargained for, and was piling the work on him and being even nastier than before. Maybe she had even begun slapping him when he didn't do some job to her exact specifications and calling him some of the foulest names ever created.

And perhaps, though the chances are slim, Dudley Dursley had gotten over his fear that his scrawny, raven haired cousin might curse him and gone back to his most joyous past-time of _Harry Hunting._

And, in saying that some of these things could be true, it could be said that Harry James Potter was having the worst summer of his life. People might be able to infer from all this, that Harry Potter hated his relatives more than he hated even, say, Voldemort right now. And one might be able to guess that Mr. Potter, was at this very moment in time, planning different ways in which the Dursley's could die very long, painful deaths and deciding which would be best.

Now, if one were to guess all of these things mentioned above, I would have to point them in the direction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to have a chat with Albus Dumbledore because they would have a very strong chance of being a seer.

Because, you see, all of the things mentioned above are all, in fact, true. Every single one of them. But I don't want to come across as over-used, in relation to my story line. For it is mere coincidence that all of these things are true here, but also true in millions of other… stories. But those are not factual, as this most clearly is. So please, sit back and enjoy yourself, for this is quite a tale.

Quite a tale it is…

But, perhaps it would be best if I were to start at the beginning. And what a beginning it is…

Buckle your seatbelts, this will be a bumpy ride!


	2. Drowning

****

Stockholm Syndrome

"They weren't bad people. They let me eat, they let me sleep, they gave me my life."

-A hostage from Flight 847

The Stockholm Syndrome comes into play when a captive cannot escape and is isolated and threatened with death, but is shown token acts of kindness by the captor. It typically takes about three or four days for the psychological shift to take hold.

------------------------------------------------------------

Story: **Stockholm Syndrome**

Chapter: **1**

Rating: **M**

Genre: **Angst/Romance/Drama**

Warning: **Dark fic. Mentions of rape, abuse, ect. This is slash, as in guy/guy relationships. You know it's hot.**

Ships: **Main: Harry/Draco Side: Draco/Blaise, Harry/Blaise, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, Seamus/Dean (All will be explained… later).**

Disclaimer: **I do not own this. Harry Potter, all characters and anything related are © Scholastic Inc.®, Jo Rowling, and Warner Bros. Studios®. Not mine. But anything you don't recognize from the canon is mine. Thanks a bunch.**

Reviews: **I'm really excited about all my reviews! Thank you so much! Your kind words mean a lot to me! Except one review, which not only makes NO sense, but is just dumb.**

YEAH! I had this really nasty review _(mentioned above) _and I e-mailed FF.N about it and they deleted it! Makes me happy.

Responses:

NewtRedCuntHair: **What the hell? I have NEVER flamed someone, so I don't know what your problem is. You didn't even make any sense. And you may have deleted half of what I supposedly wrote, but I deleted all of yours. Thought I couldn't did you? Tough. Just because it wasn't anonymous doesn't mean it had to stay. Does it make you feel better about yourself to put me down, because if it does, by all means, go right ahead. I'll consider it my charity work for the day. All right? Okay. Glad we cleared that up.**

Knobby Skimbleshanks: **I love you. You just seriously made my day! Thank you for all your reviews! You are the best! I was at the library when I read them, and I had to cover my mouth 'cause I was giggling. Yes, giggling. And the abused, drunk uncle thing that I said was cliché was making fun of the people who said that _Drowning_ was cliché. That's why that was there. But you have to admit, it is overused. But don't worry, I don't think your story is cliché. I love stories like that that are well written. The majority of them aren't though. And the whole story isn't going to written like the prologue, but I'm glad you like it! It's mostly going to be first-person, but it will have different POV's at times. Thank you for your review! And good luck with your job! I love clowns! (EXCEPT ICP! I HATE THEM! GRRRR…) I'm a bagger at a grocery store on the arsenal (an army base) and I work strictly off of tips. Some people give good tips but others… let's just say I don't think two carts full of groceries deserves a dollar. (I have to take them out and put them in their car as well… yuck.) But I got my license today so at least I can drive there now! J Thanks again!**

westkitsune: **Thank you! You know, I've never read that book… I should. I hope you like the story! Thanks for your review!**

Princessmanda: **Yeah, my family is weird too. Yeah, I got the title from two songs, which I shall talk about in a minute. Glad I could help!**

Artimis Dreamstar: **Thank you so much! I thought _Drowning _was good too, considering I wrote it… but it could be better and it will be better! Hope you like the chapter! Thank you again!**

Myniephoenix: **Thank you! Here's your update. Thank you for reviewing! (And I just LOVE your story! Since I updated, you should too… right now! Lol.) J**

Alexandra06: **Thanks for your review! Since you can't wait, wait no longer! Lol. I'm glad you liked everything:P**

Sima: **No! Not the flame bunnies! I have enough of those to last a lifetime… want any? (I doubt it, but I can dream…) I'm glad you like it! J I liked your first review happy dance! It was great. Made my day, it did. Good job on completing your exams! I had mine a few weeks ago… it was gross. And R & R could be more things too… rest & relaxation, for one… lol. Hope you likey! Thanks for reviewing! J**

A/N: **Thank you everyone! And anyone who read _Drowning_ knows that I had a little excerpt from a song called _Stockholm Syndrome _by _Blink-182 _in (probably) every chapterIt's where I got the idea and the title for it. Well, I was having some trouble with this story's title because I wanted to change it, and I was listening to _Stockholm Syndrome _by _Muse _when I got the idea for this story's title. So I dedicate this story to both _Blink-182 _and _Muse _for their song's inspiration and wonderful lyrics.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're cold with disappointment,

While I'm **drowning** in the next room

The last contagious victim of this plague between us

I'm sick with apprehension,

I'm crippled from exhaustion

And I dread the moment when you finally come to kill me."

**__**

-Stockholm Syndrome-

-Blink182-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1-Drowning

Harry,

I'm very sorry, but this is the last time we're allowed to write. Dumbledore won't let us. He says it's too dangerous, which may be right. We wouldn't want to lead Death Eaters to your house, now would we? How are you? I do hope the Dursley's aren't giving you too much trouble. If they are, don't hesitate to write. Okay? The Order can deal with them. I hope you are well. I'm staying with the Weasley's now at the Order Headquarters. We begged Dumbledore to let you come, but he insists you are safe. I really wish you were here. Things would be so much better. Don't dwell too much on what happened at the ministry, okay? I know it hurts, but everything will be alright in the end. Sirius would want you to move on Harry. He loves you. I'll see you when school starts, or hopefully sooner. We think Dumbledore is cracking. Everyone says 'hi!' See you soon!

With love,

Hermione

P.S. We'll get all your school things, so don't worry. We love you!

Harry,

How are you mate? Hope those Muggles are being nice to you. If they're not, let us know. Moody'll take care of them! I'll bet Hermione already told you, but we're trying to get Dumbledore to let you come stay with us. It's hard though, he's a tough one to crack! I know this is the last time we're supposed _to write, but I'll send your birthday present later, Hermione's too. See you soon, mate!_

Ron

P.S. I'm real sorry about Sirius, mate. Professor Lupin says he'll come talk to you later if he can get away. Talk to you later!

-------

Harry crumpled up each letter in turn and threw them on the floor. He stood up from his "bed" and paced his "room" as much as he could. That proved difficult since he was back in the cupboard for the summer. Apparently, he was too much of a freak to have a room of his own, according to the Dursleys.

He kicked one of the crumpled up letters as hard as he could and it bounced off the wall and landed on his cot. He sneered at it. How dare they! They had _no clue _what it was like, being him. Growing up in the nice homes with their nice families, completely sheltered from the _real _world. They had never known the pain of lose. Never. He had, many times over.

He flopped down on his cot and stared at the ceiling. The Dursleys were out. If he wanted, he could sneak out and steal some food. But he didn't want to. He didn't want anything. Except for Sirius…

He rolled over and buried his head in his pillow, muffling his sobs. He wanted, he _needed _his godfather back. He felt lost without him. It had felt like Sirius was the only one who truly understood how he felt. And now he was gone, just like everyone else he cared for. Gone.

He rolled back over and stared at the ceiling again, his eyes now puffy and red. _God my life sucks,_ he thought. He looked back at the door and thought about how easy it would be to just leave. Pick the lock, walk out the door, and BAM! Freedom, sweet freedom.

If only he could find the strength. He didn't have much of that these days. The Dursleys had decided to take his punishments up a notch or two this summer, going from just starving and neglecting him to downright abusing him. He knew it was wrong, he wasn't an idiot, but in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think he deserved it for everything he'd done… all the people he'd led to their death.

Tears started to stream down his face again, but no noise accompanied them. No noise could convey the hurt he was feeling. It was like there was a big gaping hole inside him and every time he lost another person, it got bigger. One day he knew it would kill him. Consume him completely.

__

Fuck this, he thought, getting up and going to the door. He took out the lock picker and he had stolen from Dudley. _God they're dumb,_ Harry thought as he picked the locks. The Dursleys had put the locks on the _inside_ because they didn't want them drawing attention to why they were there in the first place.

The three locks fell to the floor. Harry opened the door and walked to the living room, blessing the fact that he was able to stretch his legs. He went to the window and opened it a crack. His heart stopped.

Pulling into the driveway was the Dursleys, and walking over from Mrs. Figg's house was Professor Lupin. "Damn!" he muttered. He had two options: One) He could stay, talk to his old professor, and get the crap beaten out of him by Vernon for sending the "freaks" to their house, or two) he could leave and try to escape both of them in broad daylight.

Choices, choices.

He choose the latter.

Harry walked to the back door and slipped out, inching his way toward the front. He could here Vernon yelling at Lupin, telling him that he didn't want "his kind" coming around here, and that the only way he would get to see "that freaky boy" was if he was taking him away.

Can you feel the love in the air?

Lupin was now yelling as well, demanding that he let Vernon see him and saying that if he had it his way Harry would never be coming here again. Harry smiled bitterly. _Too late for that._

Finally, Vernon walked into the house, slamming the door behind him, and Lupin stormed back to Mrs. Figg's house. Harry knew he should go with Lupin, back to _Sirius'_ (his heart clenched painfully) house and see the Order, his friends, and yada yada. But he didn't want to. For one, he really didn't want to be around that many people, and for another, he didn't want to tell them anything of his time _here, _as he knew they'd ask. So, stay on his own awhile, then go back for school and everything is fine, everyone is happy.

Harry grinned and darted out, making sure to keep to the shadows where no one could see him unless they really looked. He froze and hid behind a tree as Vernon drove past. He held his breath and stayed put until he drove by again and turned back onto his street. He breathed again.

Harry thought of the night bus, but what if they told someone he'd been on it? Then they'd know he'd been on it today, when he could have gone with Lupin. No, best go alone and so no one knows. He walked seemingly forever, which was actually a few hours, until he got to some stores.

He was hungry, but he had no money. He stood in front of a restaurant, looking in and feeling as if he could cry. He should have thought of this. He had never felt more alone. Before he could think about anything else, however, he blacked out. He was thrown into a van and his captors sped off, throwing a dirty rag on the ground as they left.

He never saw them coming.


	3. Afraid of the Dark

**Stockholm Syndrome**

"They weren't bad people. They let me eat, they let me sleep, they gave me my life."

-A hostage from Flight 847

_The Stockholm Syndrome comes into play when a captive cannot escape and is isolated and threatened with death, but is shown token acts of kindness by the captor. It typically takes about three to four days for the psychological shift to take hold._

* * *

Warning: **Dark fic. Mentions of rape, abuse, ect. This is slash, as in guy/guy relationships. You know it's hot. Flames are not tolerated.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own this. Harry Potter, all characters and anything related are © Scholastic Inc.®, Jo Rowling, and Warner Bros. Studios®. Not mine. But anything you don't recognize from the canon is mine. Thanks a bunch.**

**(PLEASE REVIEW! )**

**Any and all spelling mistakes are my own. I apologize for the wait. Hope this chappy makes up for it. Enjoy. **

* * *

"This is the first (thing I remember)  
Now it's the last (thing left on my mind)  
**Afraid of the dark **(do you hear me whisper)  
An empty heart (replaced with paranoia)  
Where do we go (life's temporary)  
After we're gone (like new years resolutions)  
Why is this hard (do you recognize me)  
I know I'm wrong (but I can't help believing)"

--Stockholm Syndrome--

* * *

**Chapter Two: Afraid of the Dark**

The first thing Harry heard upon waking was voices… arguing.

"Let's just take him now! I want that money, NOW! And remember, they said _unharmed_. If you do anything to the kid, they'll kill us. He's just a kid, he's not worth it Joe." said the first voice. His body stiffened as he felt a hand touch his face. "Yes, I know what they said," said another voice, presumable Joe, "but look at him Mike. He's… beautiful. And I _want _him." Harry's heart was beating so fast he thought it might jump out of his chest. He prayed that the other man, Mike, wouldn't let Joe do anything to him. _No no no no no…_

Mike chuckled. "You are one sick man, Joe. But no, I value my life… and my money. So don't touch him. If you do, _I'll _kill you. And that's a promise." Harry heard Joe sigh. The man was a little too close for comfort. "If you insist," he muttered, running his hand over Harry's face again. His body stiffened yet again and Joe chuckled this time. "It would seem that sleeping beauty is waking up. Wakey wakey sunshine," he sing-songed, tapping his fingers on Harry's nose. Harry flinched.

"Aww, there's no need to be scared, beautiful. I won't hurt you. You're too pretty for that." Harry opened his eyes, finally, and the first thing he saw was a face, way too close now. "You are need of serious help, Joe," the man up front muttered. "Am not," said Joe, pulling Harry up and then pulling him to his chest. "I just like what I see."

"Wh-where am I?" Harry decided to ask, his voice sounding… small. Mike chuckled. "We're taking you to some of our… associates. They paid us big money to bring you to them. Though, the guy looked quite capable of doing it himself, but for this amount of money, I'm not complaining." Harry's heart sunk. He knew of only one group of people that would want to kidnap him. _Death Eaters._ And with the spells Dumbledore had cast on him and on the Dursley's house, no Death Eaters could have gotten to him. But Muggles had no magic, and _they _obviously didn't want to hurt him. Just let someone else hurt him…

_I should have gone with Remus,_ he though miserably. _Then this wouldn't be happening to me… why is it always **me**?_ Voices brought him out of his thoughts. "How much longer till we are there, Mike?" asked Joe, while carding him fingers through Harry's hair. Though it was weird, Harry found it oddly…relaxing. He heard Mike answer as though he was further away than he actually was, "About two or three hours. Now shut and let me drive…" Then Harry drifted off to sleep.

The next thing Harry knew was being picked up and literally _thrown_ out of the van. "Wha…?" He shook his head to clear it from the sleepy haze he was in. He took a minute to take in his surroundings. The first thing he realized was that it was dark. _How long were we driving?_ They were at a huge mansion, well, it looked more like a castle from this vantage point. Huge, dark, and ominous. Like something out of a muggle horror movie really. He had seen this place before…. but where? Then it hit him. This was Malfoy Manor, and he had seen it in a vision. _A tad obvious… _he thought to himself. This would be one of the first places the Order looked when they found out he was missing.

But therein lay the problem: _when _they found out. Harry felt like kicking himself. He should never have ran off like that. Now no one would know he was gone for awhile, since there hadn't been anyone with him to inform them, and it wasn't like the Dursley's would care. They were probably hoping he was lying dead in a gutter somewhere.

He heard Joe climb out of the car. He and Mike were arguing again about… him. "Just don't hurt him again, Mike. You heard the man. They want him in good condition, unharmed and untouched. Besides," he added as they neared Harry, "he's too beautiful for you to mare him with bruises just because you don't like him." He reached out and touched Harry's face again. Harry fought the urge to shudder.

"Sick," Mike muttered. Harry agreed. "Don't just stand there!" Mike barked at him. "Move!" He pushed him towards the door. It was only then that Harry realized his hands were tied behind his back. _Damn!_ He thought, as Mike roughly grabbed his arm. _There goes any chance of escape._ Not wanting to seem like he was cooperating, Harry planted his feet firmly on the ground, causing Mike to jerk to a stop. "What the… Bitch!" He yelled, tugging at Harry's arm. "Don't hurt him!" he heard Joe yell. Harry pounced on the distraction, ripping his arm away from Mike, turning, and sprinting away as fast as he could. He heard "STUPEFY!" shouted into the night and then the night melted into total darkness and he knew no more.

"Enervate." he heard a voice call out in the darkness. Slowly, feeling returned to his body and he could see a dim light behind his eye-lids. Harry didn't open his eyes, though, as opening his eyes would mean _knowing_ where he was, not just hoping. And in this case, knowing was worse.

But suddenly he couldn't keep them closed anymore, and they were wrenched open without his permission or will, as if a great hand had come forth and forcibly ripped them open. The first thing he saw were red eyes gleaming in the dimly lit hall, and then, as his vision focused, he saw all of Voldemort standing before him, wand clenched firmly in his outstretched arm.

"Mr. Potter," he heard Voldemort say to him, "how nice of you to finally join us. I was beginning to think being with those _Muggles_ had addled your brain." At this Harry's eyes widened. "Yes, yes, boy," Voldemort chuckled at him, "I know all about what your _relatives_ like to do to you, what they think is fun. My only question is: _why_? Why do you, a wizard, and quite possibly one of the strongest wizards in the world, after myself, of course, allow your _guardians_ to do such unspeakable things to you, _dear_ Harry? Why would anyone lower themselves to such a point where they don't fight back against such atrocities? Do you believe you deserve it?"

Harry averted his eyes when Voldemort looked at him, remembering, as if through a haze, what Snape had told him about eye contact being important for Legimency. Voldemort chuckled at him again. "I could see why you would, being the foolish Gryffindor that you are, after all, isn't it your fault that your precious Godfather is dead? Isn't it your fault that that awful Nymphadora Tonks is currently in St. Mungo's because of what happened in the Ministry of Magic at the end of last year? If only you'd learned Occlumecy, young Harry, then you would have known that the 'vision' I was sending wasn't a vision at all.

"But, you didn't, and so you walked right into my trap. Even so, you managed to out-smart my death eaters yet again. Do not fret, though, they were aptly punished for their failure to retrieve the prophecy I sought for, the one that would tell me how to kill you, and why I lost my powers that fateful night. But even though I failed, I did not fail completely, for you lost something as well, Harry Potter. And what you lost cannot be replaced or tortured out of someone. You'll never see Sirius Black again, and it's all your fault, _isn't it_?"

Harry tried to block out the words this monster was spouting, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was true. Sirius was never coming back. And if he _had_ learned Occlumecy properly, this whole mess would never have come about. Sirius would still be alive, not dead or lost behind the veil at the ministry forever. Voldemort was right, the sick bastard, it _was _his fault. Sirius probably hated him. His attention shifted back to Voldemort as he began speaking again.

"Now, young Harry, I believe that you know something that could be of great use to me. Since Dumbledore, the old fool, was the one who heard the complete prophecy that night in the Hog's Head, one would assume that he passed along this information to you, now that it's existence has come to your knowledge. And since I believe that you know of it, and know what it says, how about we make a deal. You tell me what I want to know, and you get to keep your life.

"If you don't agree to tell me, you get to live in this manor with my death eaters' and I and we will slowly torture the information out of you. If you don't break with torture, maybe I'll have to kill a couple more of your 'friends'. Did you know that they don't even know you're gone yet? They will soon enough though. The letter I sent the old fool will have the entire Order of the Phoenix in a frenzy. But to no avail, since the wards on this house make it completely untraceable and unplottable. And then there's the Fidieus Charm I used. And since I am the Secret Keeper, no one will get in.

"So what do you say, Harry Potter? Will you tell me this prophecy, or should I get a room ready for your extended stay?" Harry shut his eyes again. He didn't know what he should do. After Voldemort found out what the prophecy said, wouldn't he just kill him anyway? And even if it was untraceable, Snape would tell Dumbledore and he'd find a way to rescue him. Didn't he always come through in times like this? Harry made his decision.

"I think it is your brains that are addled, Tom, if you think that I would ever tell you anything that you want to hear. I could, however, tell you a great deal of things that you don't want to hear. Like how I think you're completely insane, and you should really find a spell to improve your looks, and your voice is hideous, and-"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, BOY! I COULD KILL RIGHT NOW IF I WANTED-"

Harry couldn't help himself. "Then why don't you? Why do you always have to waste so much time. It would really be easier for everyone if you just killed me outright, then I couldn't escape _again._" Voldemort raised his wand, a wicked gleam in his red eyes, and for a moment, Harry thought he really was going to kill him. Instead, Voldemort yelled out, "CRUCIO!"

Harry felt the curse hit him and once again had the sensation of a thousand knives striking him all at once. He fell backward from where he had sat up to face Voldemort and clenched his teeth. He would not scream for this sick bastard. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction. After what felt like years, though in reality it was only two minutes, the curse was lifted and Harry gasped in a great breath, shaking with the after effects of that dreadful curse.

He vaguely heard Voldemort ordering his Death Eaters, and then felt two of them lift him up and drag him out of the room, down the stairs, down a hall, and then throw him into one of the many rooms in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. "I hope you enjoy your stay, Little Potter!" cried the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, and the then the door was shut, no light coming in at all. The last thought Harry had before giving into unconsciousness was:

'_All these years, and I'm still afraid of the dark.'_

* * *


	4. Light starts in a dark place

_I was a bit too hasty with posting this chapter, and for that I apologize. I have made some changes to the chapter and I am now reposting it with said changes. It's not anything major, but enough that people who've already read it should re-read it or be confused during the next chapter. I don't want this story to be cliche, and it was a tad, so I've changed it. Again, I apologize. Please re-read it (or read it for the first time) and don't forget to review! I loves them:)_

_-Rachael_

Quick (or not...) A/N:

After much deliberation, I've decided to change the title of this story. Here's the reason: Stockholm Syndrome occurs after a victim is shown acts of kindness by a captor, and thus develops a bond with that captor and doesn't want to understand that the person/people are wrong. Yes, the philosophy of the so-called Stockholm Syndrome will play a role in this story, but I've felt for a while that the title doesn't fit.

I've recently been inspired by the new Mae album _Singularity_, and that is where the new title comes from. Here's the definition for singularity:

**1. **_Astrophysics:_ A point in space-time at which gravitational forces cause matter to have infinite density and infinitesimal volume, and space and time to become infinitely distorted.

**2. **A point of infinite density and infinitesimal volume, at which space and time become infinitely distorted according to the theory of General Relativity. According to the big bang theory, a gravitational singularity existed at the beginning of the universe. Singularities are also believed to exist at the center of black holes.

What this means, basically, is that in a singularity in space, density becomes impossible to measure and volume equals zero. This is the only time that the theory of General Relativity breaks down, as both density and volume are needed to complete the equation. Also, the geodesics, or path of the matter, cannot be completed in a smooth manner, which is essentially what creates the singularity. (Every freely moving particle in space moves along a geodesic, _except _for a singularity, which moves along _incomplete_ geodesics.) As Mae themselves said of the word _singularity_: "It the ultimate unknowable in science... the interface between the natural and the supernatural. "

Sorry about that, guys, I just absolutely _love _science and things such as singularity and black holes fascinate me to no end. The other day I watched the history channel for about five hours straight because they were showing all this stuff about the universe. Very interesting.

But yeah, long story short: the title is being changed. Eventually, the reasons behind the title change will become glaringly apparent (when remembering the definitions of a singularity). :D And now, I would like to present what I hope will be a long chapter. -ttfn

* * *

_I saw the map like any other would, looking to find and follow lines that led me to questions. But I can see it in the symmetry it's what was really always meant to be. This singularity is clear from a distance._

* * *

_Light starts in a dark place_.

_The story of a car chase,_

_And I've become the criminal._

_And fleeing from this scene,_

_And being caught in a bad dream,_

_The truth becomes the unthinkable._

**Chapter 3: Light starts in a dark place.**

When Harry next woke, he was still in complete darkness. It was surreal; no noise, no light, no anything. It was as if he was alone in the universe, in a swirling mass of a black hole: all alone with no hope. His mind wandered briefly back to his time in primary school, when his class had briefly learned about black holes. He had found the whole concept fascinating, and because he was a 'sickly' little boy and wasn't allowed to go outside at recess, he'd gone to the library to find out more.

That's where he was now: in a black hole, a singularity in the universe where matter ceased to exist and both space and time were infinitely distorted. Where he was distorted.

"Jeezus," he muttered to himself, "I must have hit my head than I thought." He struggled to sit up and gently propped himself against the wall. He figured that they must have hit him with some hexes in the time he'd been out, considering the amount of pain he was in.

He looked around as much as he could in the darkness and decided that he'd rather be in a black hole than where he really was. Leaning back, an involuntary sigh passed his lips and he tipped his head back, staring up as if somehow the ceiling would give him the answers to questions he didn't even know how to ask.

From what he knew about Voldemort and his practices, he figured he was in a dungeon of some sort. He hadn't been very lucid when they had dragged him here, but he vaguely remembered some stairs. Yes, the pain in his head remembered the stairs.

As it was pitch black in his prison, he couldn't see much of anything, but he could see well enough to know that there was no window. '_Damn,'_ he thought. _'Now there's no chance of letting anyone know where I am or that I'm even gone, unless I _leave, _and I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon.'_

And besides, even if Voldemort or any of the Death Eaters told any of the Order that he was gone, mockery and all that, they would have to go the Dursley's and _check_ first, having learned their lesson at the end of last year.

'_Sirius...' _Harry wondered if this was Sirius had spent all his years in Azkaban. He knew that the Dementors only checked on the prisoners a couple of times a day, even the ones they were supposed to watch 24/7. Had he sat in the cold, dark of his cell, dwelling on what could have been if he hadn't made one, lousy mistake?

Harry now knew the feeling. If only he hadn't acted so rashly... if only he had not let his... dislike of Snape skew his judgement... He now realized that there was nothing Snape could have done at the moment, not with Umbridge there, not to mention Malfoy and his cronies.

_'I shouldn't have been such a damn idiot. Fuck... If I had just _stayed_, then Sirius would still be here...' _He felt a tear slide down his cheek. So far he hadn't cried for Sirius, not really. And he wasn't about to _here. _He didn't want his enemies to see him like that. No, he'd mourn Sirius when he got out.

_'If I get out...'_ Maybe he'd talk to Professor Lupin about him, maybe his parents too, since he still didn't know much about them...

_'I really wish there was a window in here,'_ he thought dismally, looking around again. _'I'd love to see the stars...'_ He lay down again, deciding to not spend his remaining time moping, but try instead to get some sleep. _'Hopefully I'll have a good dream...' _

_We sleep for dreaming and away it goes..._

Harry fought his next rise to wakefulness, not wanting to have to face reality. He opened his eyes and it was still dark. Still eerily quiet. He stood up and stretched his aching muscles. With nothing better to do, he decided to explore his prison in the dark, stretching out his hands to find the wall.

What his hands came into contact with, however, was not the wall. He gasped and opened his eyes, which he wasn't aware he had closed in the first place, and sought out what his hands were touching in the dark.

What he found were two gleaming silver-blue eyes staring at him. After staring at each other for a few moments, Harry dropped his arms and took a step back. "Malfoy," he breathed, "what the fuck are you doing here?" He watched as Draco Malfoy stood in front of him and raised his wand. Harry flinched and brought his hands up to protect his face and stumbled backward, bracing for the blow. Why would Malfoy pass up the chance to cause him pain, after all?

When nothing happened after a few moments, he cautiously lowered his hands and opened his eyes, prepared for the worst. Malfoy, however, was still standing there, holding his wand up which had ignited at the tip to shed light on the small cell they were in.

After a few more moments of silent staring, Malfoy broke the silence. "I was sent to check up on you," he spoke quietly, something that was unnatural for the Draco Malfoy Harry knew. The Malfoy he was used to would be jeering at him and being a pain in the ass as usual. _'Interesting...' _Harry thought to himself, before Malfoy continued. "And well, the Dark Lord did say that he wanted you kept alive, so... here." With his foot, he pushed something forward.

It was a tray of food, which Harry hadn't even noticed yet. On it was a sandwich, some crackers, and a cup with what looked like water in it. Harry reached forward and pulled it to him. He hadn't noticed till now how hungry he was. _'How long was I out for?' _he wondered.

He looked up to see Malfoy making his way to the door, taking the light with him. He seemed to notice this and after a few moments of hesitation, he sent a small ball of light at the wall, where it stuck like a small torch. He turned to leave again when Harry's quiet voice stopped him.

"Malfoy... thanks." Malfoy turned to look at Harry and then turned and left the room, leaving Harry alone once more.

_Tonight I'll do what it takes to feel..._

Over the next few days, or what Harry suspected was a few days, he figured out a rough plan of what they were trying to do to him. They only came and hexed him when he was asleep, and other than those times he had no human contact. So he had no contact at all that he could remember, and woke up in varying degrees of pain. He guessed that they were trying to drive him crazy with this isolation.

The sad part was, it was kind of working.

What none of them, including Harry himself, had planned on were Malfoy's visits. Out of all the people to help him in a situation like this, Draco Malfoy was the last one he would have planned on helping him out. But help Malfoy was.

The little ball of light he had spelled onto the wall was charmed to go out when anyone else came in, which Harry had learned when Snape had briefly came in to tell him that the Order was working on a way to rescue him, but that the effort was going slower than they had hoped because of the intricate spellwork the Dark Lord had placed on the premises.

To keep him in.

At first, Malfoy's visits had been just to bring him food. He had also spelled the trays to disappear as soon as he was done. It _was _Malfoy's job to feed him, but he was just supposed to bring bread and water, not the sandwiches and occasional pumpkin juice that he actually brought.

It was Malfoy's fifth or so visit when Harry finally mustered the courage to ask his supposed enemy why.

"Why are you helping me? Aren't you supposed to be helping them?" Malfoy turned from the door he had been about to walk out of and looked at Harry. He sighed, ran a hand a through his hair, and to Harry's surprise, came and sat next to him.

"Earlier this summer I had a... talk... with my godfather... about everything." Malfoy stole a look at Harry, who was looking back at him while munching on his sandwich. "I'd been having some doubts about this whole thing." He waved a hand vaguely through the air. "I mean, really, following someone is fine and all, but this is servitude! I just can't see myself bowing down to the lunatic upstairs for the rest of my life. And, no offense, but really, he's always been beat by _you_, a kid! That's just crazy! So, I talked with my godfather, and he said that I should follow my heart, but... I just don't see a way of this. Both my parents are basically forcing me to be here, so where would I go? Ever you're here now... no one else would believe that I really don't want to be a Death Eater... my godfather that there is always a way if you want one, but I just don't see one!"

Harry nodded. "Join the club. I, too, would love to leave this place. But for right now, it's impossible. But that still doesn't explain why you're _helping _me so much. Won't you get in a lot of trouble if anyone catches you?" Malfoy looked at him again and nodded. "Yeah, I would... but even though I hate you," here he smirked at Harry, who just stared at him. "That's just... schoolboy stuff. You may be a constant pain in my ass, but that doesn't mean I want you dead. Who would I fight with?" After a grin he turned serious. "But really, I _don't _want you dead, I mean, you're what, 15? It's a tad ridiculous, if you think about it. A _true _Dark Lord wouldn't get his ass continually kicked by a kid.

"That and, like I said, I don't agree with any of this. I don't want to kill people. But if I stay here, then that's I'll be forced to do. And if I help you, then I figure you'll put in a good word for me with Dumbledore, so maybe I won't have to stay here."

Harry nodded and continued eating, while Malfoy sat and stared into space, thinking about possibility.

_Night falls with no grace..._

From that time on, Draco's visits became longer and usually involved discussion between them. They had eventually forgiven each other for past grievances and came to an understanding. They talked about anything and everything, from Quidditch teams to possible ways to escape and impossible ways of escape, some of which included dressing up in suits of armor and jousting their way out.

They usually tried to keep things light, as neither one of them liked to be reminded of where they were and the fate that awaited them if they didn't escape. Harry filled Draco in on what Snape had told him during his last visit, that the Order's rescue attempts were still at a standstill. A couple times, though, they did venture into deeper territory during their talks; Harry told Draco about Sirius and what had happened at the end of last year, and Draco talked about what it was like growing up with Lucius Malfoy as your father.

Harry was shocked at some of the things Draco told him; how he had began learning the Dark Arts at age five and how for the most part, Draco had only seen Lucius when it was time for a punishment, which was usually a caning. This had led to some discussions about the Dursley's, and Harry and Draco began to realize that they were far more alike then they had thought possible.

One such visit found Harry laying on the floor, feeling drained from whatever spells they had used on him while he slept. Draco had done what he could, casting a pain relief spell and closing some of his cuts, but that was all he could do and Harry was still in pain and foggy, feeeling like he had hit his head too hard.

"I wish there were stars," he murmured. "What?" Draco asked, looking over at him from his place against the wall. He had been lost in thought, not paying attention to anything when Harry spoke. "Stars," said Harry. "I want to see stars." Draco nodded and a thoughtful look came over his face. He came over and lay down next to Harry. They both lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, lost in their own thoughts once again.

Suddenly the door to Harry's cell banged open and the little light on the wall flickered and sputtered out, also caught off guard. Draco jumped to his feet, wand out, sure it was over, but Harry stayed put on the floor, lost in a fog and unable to make himself move for anything.

Severus Snape stopped short in shock at the scene before him, Draco Malfoy standing guard over a prone Harry Potter. He shook his head, _'this can be dealt with later.'_ He swept over to Harry and checked him over. "Damn," he muttered when his spells told him what in all honesty he had already known. He reached into his robes and rifled through his various potions that he kept on him, searching for the right one while Draco hovered worriedly and Harry drifted in a fog.

Snape finally found the potion he was looking for and grabbed Harry, pulling him into a sitting position. Harry groaned at the forced movement, his head swimming. Snape pulled his mouth open and held the bottle to his lips. "Drink, Potter," he said in his best no-nonsense voice. Hearing that it was, in fact, Snape, Harry opened his mouth as Snape tipped the contents into his mouth. Harry swallowed and Snape watched him anxiously. A few moments after swallowing the potion, Harry's body sagged and went limp as he fell asleep, and Snape checked him over again with a diagnostic spell.

With a relieved sigh, Snape lay him back down on the floor and put the empty vial back into his robe pocket. "Severus?" asked a small voice behind him. "What happened?" Snape sighed and stood up. "One of those _idiots_ thought it was a good idea to poison him, even though the Dark Lord expressly stated _not_ to kill him," he growled. Draco swallowed, and Snape turned to him.

"And just what, pray tell, are you doing down here? If it had been _anyone_ but me to come in here, you would have found yourself in a cell next to your new friend here! Draco," he took his godson's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "It's _fine_ that you want to help him. But you have to go about it delicately. You're putting both of your lives in danger by being here, understand?" Draco nodded. "We'll get him out, it'll just take time, okay?" Draco nodded to him again.

_And in the meantime our leaves will turn..._

The next visit, Draco only stayed long enough to make sure Harry was okay and tell him what Snape had told him. While Harry agreed that it was dangerous, he was sad to see his only chance of companionship go. It was back to being alone...

But Harry had other problems to deal with. The Death Eaters, it seemed, were getting restless and tired of seeing him still alive. The Dark Lord wanted him _broken, _or some such rot, and it wasn't moving along fast enough for their tastes. Their curses were getting worse and worse, and the strong sleeping charm they would cast on him beforehand prevent him from doing anything while his body was abused.

He would wake up with his body on _fire _it hurt so bad, and with nothing to look forward to anymore, he was slowing falling into a state of depression. He woke up and lay on the floor, only moving when the food came, and would fall asleep knowing that he would _hurt _when he woke up.

It was morning or night or whatever when Harry woke one day to nearly excruciating pain. He cried out involuntarily as he opened his eyes. He couldn't move and he couldn't breathe and he _hurt_ and he couldn't breathe and the pain and _oh god..._

The door slammed open and he heard footsteps and then felt hands on him, moving him. He cried out again at the movement and the pain, but before he could protest any further his head was in someone's lap and hands were on his face and some of the pain was going away and then the hands were in his hair and it felt good...

"Harry? Harry? Are you okay?" Came the anxious voice of Draco Malfoy. Harry fluttered his eyes open and looked into the wet eyes of his friend. "Dray..." he mumbled. Draco's smile was wet, too, and he shifted until they were both more comfortable. Harry closed his eyes, content, when heard Draco whisper something above him. "Harry," Draco whispered. "Harry, look up." Harry opened his eyes slowly again, and looking past Draco, he saw that the ceiling seemed to be twinkling at him.

Stars.

His stars.

Harry smiled at Draco and then fell asleep to the lull of the twinkling lights.

_Caged in with a beautiful view, and I was waiting for the night when I could soar with you._


End file.
